So I Cried
by amberle-elvengrl
Summary: Inuyasha has choosen Kagome and Kikyo dosent like and and joins forces with Naraku..... and please don't kill cause the song, it was a dare so I went with it.. anyways please read


**Cried **

Song by: Hanson

Story By: AmberleElvengrl

No I don't own the song Hanson dose, and I don't own Inuyasha either, Rumiko Takahashi dose. So :P

Kagome watched as Inuyasha approached Kikyo, a grim look on his face. She turned to face him expecting to be embraced but was shocked when he did not. "What is it Inuyasha? You are acting strange. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

You promised not to say a word  
You promised you would keep it quiet  
But you and I both knew it  
It was written all over your face

"Kikyo, I can't stay with you, I belong to someone else know." Was all he could say. Kikyo stood there in shock, her anger rising, along with her sadness. Inuyasha left before she could say a word to him. A single droplet of water made its way down her cheek.

So I cried....Oh yeah  
The day you said goodbye....Oh yeah  
So I cried  
The day that our love died  
The day you said goodbye   
Died

Kikyo fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. He had no right doing this to her. She was his first and she would grantee that she would be his last love. With determination filling her eyes, she called her soul stealers to her. "Take me to were the hanyou, Naraku is. I have a deal I wish to make with him." She smiled evilly and floated into the air.

We had a love I thought could last  
I guess I was thinking 4 leaf clovers  
But you wished we were over  
Now I've lost three and I've only got one

Naraku was surely surprised when Kikyo arrived at his home. "What do you want Miko, I do not wish to be bothered by your taunts today." Kikyo straitened her miko robes and look at him. "I have a proposition for you. You want the shikon no tama and I want Inuyasha. Maybe we can help each other. "I'm listening." So Kikyo told him her plan to bring him Kagome so he could brainwash her, so Inuyasha could suffer the way she has suffered. Naraku agreed. Kikyo smiled her evil smile, but tears were falling down her face.

So I cried...Oh yeah  
The day you said goodbye...Oh yeah  
So I cried (You cried)  
I cried   
The day you said goodbye

Kagome ran into the woods tears falling down her cheeks. Inuyasha can be so mean sometimes. Her heart hurt every time she said sits but he always was so mean to her. She needed to go home. When she reached the well Inuyasha came running out of the woods. "Kagome, where are you going?" "I'm going home Inuyasha."

Let's not even bother with talking about it  
It doesn't really matter to you  
So get on home baby  
Get on home

Before Inuyasha could say another word she jumped down the well. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head. He didn't mean to call her a wench. He sat down beside the well he was going to let her cool off for a little bit before trying to go and apologize. He smiled. "Inuyasha." An all too familiar voice said from the woods. "What is it Kikyo. What do you want?" Her evil smirk faded into one of caring (A.N. The tricky ......I will not finish that sentence). Inuysah's smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. "Aww come now Inuyasha I've only come to give you some jewel shards." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She held out her hand and handed him the jewel shards. He took them and placed them within his pocket.

A secret's something that you keep  
And a heart is something to hold on to  
But you play by your own rules  
And one day it will blow up in your face  
(oh no no no no)  
  
And you'll cry....Oh yeah   
The day he**(A.N. In this case she but I cant change the words of the song)** says goodbye   
The day that your love dies  
You'll cry...Oh  
The day he says goodbye  
Good bye

Kikyo left and Inuyasha decided it was time he went to Kagome. He jumped out of the well and went to her window. Kagome was lying on her bed crying. He must have really hurt her. He quietly opened the window and walked over to her. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome cried. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to say what I did. Do you forgive me?" She smiled into her pillow. "Yes, I forgive you." She then jumped up from ther bed and hugged him. He returned the hug and sat on the bed with her in his lap. "Kagome, I ... Sight" It was hard from him to say it but she knew what he meant. "I do too" she said and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it. It would have gone further if it hadn't been the jewel shards in his pocket poking them. He pulled them out and handed the to Kagome. "I want you to be careful, Kikyo sent these, and I know she has done something to them." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head and took the shards from him. She didn't sense any evil within them so she decided to purify it. But something went wrong. When she reached into the shard with her purification power the jewel turned black. Kagome eyes widened and the last coherent thought she has were of Inuyasha holding her a look of sorrow and anger flowing across his face.

When she woke she could not remember a thing. A man with white hair and puppy ears was standing right beside her. "Kagome, Kagome are you alright." She blinked at him. "Who are you? Am I Kagome?" Inuyasha eyes widened in shock. "Its me Inuyasha." She stared at him with a confused look on her face. "Kikyo did this to you." He growled. His anger building up inside as he looked at his beloved. He suddenly had the urge to cry out in anger. Instead tears slid down his cheek and his eyes turned blood red. "I'll kill you for this Kikyo. This I swear"

So I cried....Oh yeah  
The day you said goodbye....Oh yeah  
So I cried  
The day that our love died  
The day you said goodbye   
Died

So what do you think ..... please review


End file.
